


Rainbow

by Crowsnight66



Series: Breed [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsnight66/pseuds/Crowsnight66
Summary: What happens when Momoi leaves Ryouki in Kise and Aomine's care alone for the first time?





	Rainbow

_“Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer. Crayons go up one drawer higher. Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time. Breakfast six; naps at nine. There’s bubblegum in the baby’s hair. Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair. Been crazy all day long, and it’s only Monday, Mr. Mom.”_

_―“Mr. Mom” by Lonestar_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Momoi asks.

“Momocchi, we’ll be fine. It’s only for a few hours,” Kise says with a grin as he rocks Ryouki slightly. Aomine nods along.

She still seems uncertain, but hesitantly nods. “Okay, call if you need anything. I’ll keep my phone on. And Alex said she would keep her phone on, too, so―”

“Go, Satsuki,” Aomine says gruffly, ruffling her hair. “We’ve taken care of him before.”

“But never by yourselves.”

“Momocchi, we’ll be okay,” Kise insists.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Momoi smiles and gives Ryouki a kiss on the forehead. The eight-month-old grins and laughs, “Mama!”

“Mama’s gotta go, but I’ll be back. Daddy and Papa are going to take care of you, alright?”

Ryouki laughs some more and pokes Momoi’s nose.

Once Momoi is successfully out of the driveway with Kosaniki, Yoshinori, and Kousuke, en route to the bowling alley, Kise nods. “That went well.”

As soon as he says it, they both wrinkle their noses.

Kise holds out Ryouki to Aomine. “Go change him.”

“What? No!”

“I changed him last time.”

“Yeah, well…my nose is more sensitive than yours.”

Kise rolls his eyes, but when Ryouki starts sniffling, his annoyed expression quickly turns thoughtful. He brings Ryouki back to his chest and says, “Baby Boy, Daddy or Papa?”

When Ryouki’s hair turns blue, Kise smirks and gives Ryouki to a defeated Aomine.

As Aomine walks up the stairs, careful not to jostle the now crying child, he mutters, “You know that he basically admitted to liking me more, right?”

“I think of it as selective pooping.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He wants to poop on you more than me.”

Aomine rolls his eyes, but doesn’t comment while he lays Ryouki on the changing station in Momoi’s bedroom. Then he pauses. “We could just give him his bath now.”

“Yeah, I guess. You still have to clean _that_ first though,” Kise says, pointedly not looking at the mess Aomine reveals by undoing Ryouki’s diaper.

“Go start the bath, and I’ll bring him in there when I’m done.”

Kise nods and walks down the hall. Then he turns around, poking his head into the bedroom again. “Where’s the floaty thing?”

“Floaty thing?”

“You know, the floating sponge thing that Momocchi puts him on.”

Aomine glances at his mate over his shoulder. “Huh?”

“Have you never seen Momocchi give Ryouki a bath?”

“No, I just thought you put him in the water, swirl him around, and then take him out.”

“Aominecchi, he’s a _baby_ , not a toilet scrubber.”

“I don’t know; you get in and we’ll put him on your tail or something.”

Kise rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue. He doesn’t know what he’s doing either, so….

Five minutes later, Kise sits in a tub of warm water with Ryouki seated on his tail. Aomine sits in the floor with his phone. “Okay, so it says that you don’t have to use soap unless you’re going to wash his hair.”

Kise grabs Ryouki before the little one can squirm off his lap. However, as soon as he does, Ryouki’s legs grow together into a pink, shimmering tail. Kise’s eyes widen. “Ryouki has a tail!”

“What are you―?” Aomine glances up, blinks a few times, and then continues, “What if he can’t change it back to legs?”

“Who cares? He has a tail!” Kise tickles Ryouki’s waist, right where the skin becomes scales, and Ryouki giggles. “Dada!”

“Kise, tail equals problems.”

“He’ll be fine. When you carry him, he’ll probably change back on his own.”

Aomine sighs. “Alright, just give him his bath.”

“Where’s the shampoo?”

“Uh…” Aomine grabs a bottle from the shower and hands it to his mate.

“This is your shampoo.”

“It’s shampoo.”

“You have to use baby shampoo!”

“Why?”

Kise frowns. “I don’t know, but you do.”

“Fine, just a second.”

After a few moments of digging around under the vanity and Ryouki splashing Kise in the face with his tail, Aomine returns with a bottle of baby shampoo. Kise squeezes out a drop of the shampoo onto Ryouki’s head. However, Ryouki wipes his hand through it and flings it elsewhere. “Elsewhere” being Aomine’s face.

Kise is torn between scolding his son and laughing at Aomine’s unamused expression.

“No, Ryouki,” Aomine chastises as he grabs the closest towel and wipes the soap off his face.

“Maybe he thinks you need a bath,” Kise says as he tries again, being sure to massage Ryouki’s head with the shampoo before the child can throw it at Aomine. “Aominecchi’s dirty.”

“I’ll show you dirty.” With that, Aomine scoops a handful of water into Kise’s face.

Ryouki laughs and slaps his tail against Kise’s, nearly falling off again, but Aomine catches him before he can. Kise glares at his mate half-heartedly. “Fine, you wash his hair.”

This leads to more soap on Aomine’s face, and Kise doesn’t bother hiding his laughter this time.

Twenty minutes later, Ryouki is dressed in a yellow onesie that says, “Of course I’m cute. Look at my daddy.” Kise is warming some milk in a sippy cup while Aomine rocks a slightly fussy Ryouki.

“Sing to him,” Kise suggests.

“Tell me what to sing to a baby then. I listen to metal and anything else Satsuki would yell at me for singing to him.”

Kise shrugs. “Do you know any slow songs? At all?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well?”

While Kise gets Ryouki to hold the cup and take sips from it, Aomine tries to remember the lyrics to “Given and Denied” by Poets of the Fall. So many big words….

After a moment, Aomine continues to rock a much more content Ryouki and begins, “Which way to the fountain of my youth I wonder? Which way to the years I let go by? Let a thirsty man drink in its memories while the water still flows sweet and crystal clear for yesteryear. Oh, to see the sun’s eclipse on the horizon like ships sailing way away from here. Oh, just one more time my dear. Before I’ll go, hear me out. Because of this, there is no doubt. For it’s time for curtain call, just before the shadows―

“Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean of blue, like your eyes in the Twilight Theater. And symphonies play in a world without sound. We’re given and denied.”

Ryouki stares up at Aomine with big, sapphire eyes to match his own while Kise sways behind his mate with his arms wrapped around said mate’s waist.

“I think someone’s sleepy,” Kise murmurs as Ryouki yawns. “Do you want to read a story to him?”

Aomine nods. “Yeah, I think that’ll put him out.”

In their bedroom, Ryouki cuddles up to Kise, yawning again, while Aomine flips through a binder. Eventually, he stops on a page titled “The Panther and the Merman”.

Kise hums quietly, and Ryouki puts his hand on the page. “Dada…Papa….”

“That’s right, Baby Boy. That’s Daddy and Papa,” Kise whispers.

Aomine smiles and reads, “Once upon a time, there was a Panther and Merman. They were friends and they lived together in a big house with their brothers.

“But the Panther and the Merman wanted to be more than friends, and they didn’t know how to say it. So the Panther teased the Merman, and the Merman followed the Panther around all the time. One day, they told each other how they felt and fell in love.

“A few years later, they had a daughter, and not long after that, a son. And they lived happily ever after. The end.”

Aomine closes the binder and sets it on the nightstand before he flips off the lamp. Ryouki is asleep in Kise’s arms while the blonde chuckles slightly. “That’s such a cheesy story.”

“But it’s his favorite, isn’t it?”

“I wonder when he’ll figure out that all the bedtime stories aren’t really fairytales.”

Aomine presses a kiss to Ryouki crown and then another to his mate’s lips. “It’ll be a while. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Momoi knocks lightly on the bedroom door before she opens it. In the darkness, she can see two figures in the bed, and when she steps closer, she can see that they are both wrapped around a pink-haired bundle of joy.

With a smile, she closes the door and crawls into bed on the other side of Kise, who only shifts slightly. Sapphire eyes blink open in the darkness as Momoi settles down next to her blonde father, but Aomine says nothing, content to remain as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
